Haikus
by Paper Crane
Summary: A collection of haikus I've written about the members of the Fellowship. 4/12/03: New Chapter Added
1. The Fellowship

Haikus  
By:Paper Crane  
  
A/N: This is simply a collection of haikus that I have written based  
on the members of the Fellowship. I won't say which haiku belongs to  
which person, I'll just let you guess. Also, this is the first time  
I've ever written anything to do with LotR, and I'm rather nervous  
about posting it. Any comments, thoughts, ideas, or critisism is  
welcome and appreciated.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Alone and afraid  
Small, but strong, he will prevail  
Over dark powers  
  
  
Capturing the sun  
Your aim, like your heart, is true  
Fair prince of Mirkwood.  
  
  
A young, playful soul  
Many battles this child's seen  
Grown up far too soon.  
  
  
Brave son of Gondor  
Seeking to do good, but fails  
To find only death.  
  
  
Comfortor and friend  
More then a plain gardiner  
Endless loyalty.  
  
  
Child of the mountain  
A zealous and prideful dwarf  
Outspoken and loved.  
  
  
Heir of Isuildur  
Lover of the Evenstar  
A ranger and king.  
  
  
A childlike prankster  
You feel useless, but you're not  
Worth more then you know.  
  
  
The wise Mithrandir  
His knowledge surpasses all  
Fallen, then reborn. 


	2. Others

a/n: Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter: I really   
appreciate it. I hope you enjoy these haikus as well, and, as  
always, reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Saruman:  
Colorful wizard  
Once was wise, yet now corrupt  
Tool of the dark lord.  
  
  
Elrond:  
With weary travelers  
He will offer up his home  
Lord of Imladris  
  
  
Arwen:  
Daughter of Elrond  
Evenstar of her people  
Fairest of the elves.  
  
  
Galadriel:  
Able to see all,  
Wise queen of Lothlorien  
Dark visions plauge you.  
  
  
Tom Bombadil:  
Singing joyfully,  
Brings flowers to his lady  
Jolly gentleman.  
  
  
Gollum:  
Under the mountains  
Consumed with need of The Ring  
And hate for Baggins.  
  
  
Sauron:  
An all-seeing eye  
Flaming with malice and hate  
Master of The One.  
  
  
The One Ring:  
Desired by many  
Consuming all who bear it  
Focus of this war. 


	3. Places

a/n: Thank you to all who reviewed my other chapters: I really   
appreciate it. I hope you enjoy these haikus as well, and, as  
always, reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
Minas Tirith:  
Banners flowing high  
A last stand against Mordor  
Flirting with dark lands.  
  
Shire:  
Home of the hobbits  
A placid, innocent land  
'Till the ring was found  
  
Lothlorien:  
Fields of elanor  
The realm of Galadriel  
Radiant golden wood  
  
Bree:  
Unsuspecting town  
Where halfling and man exist  
Together in peace  
  
Rivendell:  
Domain of the elves  
Haven of rest and healing  
Known as Imladris  
  
Moria:  
'Speak, friend, and enter'  
The never-ending darkness  
Of this dwarven tomb  
  
Mordor:  
Menacing wasteland  
Harsh domain of the dark lord  
Birthplace of The One 


	4. Races

a/n: A big hug to all who reviewed my other chapters: I really   
appreciate it! ^_^ I hope you enjoy these haikus as well, and, as  
always, reviews are very much appreciated.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Hobbit:  
Providential kindness  
Small in stature, big in heart,  
Simple farmer folk.  
  
  
Elf:   
Exquisite Beauty  
Ancient immortality  
Wise beyond all else.  
  
  
Man:  
A brave, broken race  
Overcome with emotion  
Looking for a king.  
  
  
Dwarf:  
Masterful craftsmen  
Strive for where no one has gone,  
Miners of the deep.  
  
  
Ent:  
Oldest of them all.  
Contemplating all they do,  
Masters of the song.  
  
  
Wizard:  
Counted by color,  
Keeper of awesome magic,  
But each so different! 


	5. Creatures

a/n: Well, look at this! I finally got my act together and wrote some more haikus. Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter. I hope you enjoy these as well. As always, reviews are very much appreciated.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Balrog:  
A body of flame,  
Demon of the underworld,  
Servant of Morgoth.  
  
Watcher:  
A tentacled thing,   
Guards the gates of Moria,  
Snaring intruders.  
  
Oliphaunt:  
The stuff of stories.  
A hobbit dreams to see you,  
Proud, rampaging beast.  
  
Bill:  
Silent and watching,  
A simple beast of burden,  
The Quest's tenth member.  
  
Cave Troll:  
Bound by many chains,  
Murderous in your fury.  
Captive of the deep.  
  
Nazgul:  
You were kings of men,  
Ensnared by the deceiver,  
Yearning for power.  
  
Uruk-Hai:  
Menacing children  
Of a corrupted servant.  
Born only to kill. 


End file.
